Mortal Detective!
by Artemis Zero
Summary: Shounen Ai. In an alternate universe, Yusuke Uremeshi was recruited by Koenma to serve as a detective in a normal detective agency. Yes, Koenma is a regular human in this universe, who runs a private detective agency and because of Yusuke's...cont'd


Yu Yu Hakusho: Mortal Detective

Series Type: Alternate Universe/Shounen Ai (Not Yaoi)

Pairings: Multiple suggestive pairings including Yusuke/Kuwabara, Hiei/Kurama, Yusuke/Hiei, Yusuke/Kurama (Whatever ones I feel like including I'll somehow throw in)

Series Full Summary: In an alternate universe, Yusuke Uremeshi was recruited by Koenma to serve as a detective - in a normal detective agency. Yes, Koenma is a regular human in this universe, who runs a private detective agency and because of Yusuke's school trouble he's been forced to join up - or face another year of school without advancing. Koenma's detective squad currently consists of just two troubled boys. Now Yusuke Uremeshi and Kazuya Kuwabara have to track down other troublemakers and bring 'em to justice... and maybe even give them a job.

A note about my writing style: No indentation, double spacing before and after thoughts(italics) and dialogue. I like it this way.

Episode 1: All In a Day's Work

Yusuke Uremeshi had never felt so pissed off at being alive. His feet scraped the sidewalk just barely each time he swung them forward, one after another. The sun was beginning to set over the tops of blocky houses and apartment buildings, turning the concrete a vibrant orange, but to him the sensation brought only melancholy vibes. This day had marked a serious turning point in Yusuke's life of late - a turning point which led in a direction he didn't like one bit.

"Three blocks to go..."

He wondered what he would say to his mother when he got home. Not that she would actually care, but one had to wonder if she might possibly react in a positive way.

_Could it be that I might actually make her a little proud?_

He thought, chuckling at the idea. Regardless, she had to know since it would be taking up a lot of his time now. The boy sighed, wondering just how his life would be from now on...

_Just how did I get into this anyway?_ _It was that boy - that dumb little kid playing in the street._

------------------------------------

Yusuke had seen the boy playing with his soccer ball in the street several time that morning, and each time it disturbed him more.

_Is this how kids die? Because other people don't bother to stop them and say "Hey, kid, that's dangerous"? _

And yet all morning he had been unable to bring himself to stop the boy. It wasn't Yusuke's business, really; why should he go and scold some kid? Who was he to act all superior like that?

_Heh, I'm nothing more than a two-bit punk anyway._

And yet... each time the boy came in view as Yusuke paced around the downtown area, he found he was watching him with more and more worry. Finally, he had lost all self-consciousness and strode over to the little one.

"You shouldn't play in the street."

The little boy looked up with surprise.

"Wha?"

"I said don't play in the street."

Yusuke could feel his cheeks burning and the self-consciousness was making a return.

"I'm serious, kid. Some car's gonna come speeding down here and turn you into a grease spot."

The little boy took a few steps back, until he was on the sidewalk once more.

"That's better."

Yusuke knew he had had no effect. The kid was out of the street, sure, but was clearly waiting for Yusuke to go away so that he could resume his playing.

"Don't go in the street again," Yusuke growled. "Go to the park or something."

And with that, he left. He had done what he could; if something happened to the stupid brat, it was none of his concern.

_But all the same..._

Yusuke peered back over his shoulder - just in time to see a red sports car flying down the avenue, veering and heading straight towards... that little boy, who had promptly continued his playing in the street.

"Shit!! Boy, get out of the street!"

It seemed as though time had slowed. The little boy looked up at Yusuke with confusion, and the car continued to bear down on him. The driver was clearly visible through the window - talking to his female passenger and not watching the road at all. Without thinking about moving at all, Yusuke found that he was hurtling toward the boy. The little boy shielded himself, thinking Yusuke meant to hit him; and at the same time Yusuke noticed something he didn't expect. The red sports car was slowing - with easily enough distance to avoid hitting the boy. the driver had looked up and seen them.

Unable to stop himself in time, he smashed into the boy, knocking him back onto the sidewalk. A voice rang out immediately from an open door nearby.

"What do you think you're DOING??"

----------------------------------------------

Yusuke's reputation as a bully had been too much to explain away; witnesses nearby swore they saw Yusuke attack an innocent child and the red sports car had, conveniently enough, disappeared as quickly as it had come. Before he knew it, Yusuke found himself facing Mr. Iwamoto and the opportunity that the school disciplinarian had been waiting for a long time.

Before Yusuke could be expelled however, it came to light through Mr. Takanaka that Yusuke qualified for a new school program - his last chance. If Yusuke could not keep a responsible job with Koenma's "Spirit Detectives", he would be expelled for sure - and have to restart next year at a different junior high. He had no choice. His work would begin the very next day.

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------

Yusuke discovers that he isn't the first punk to get drafted into Koenma's after-school program! And his first case will begin immediately! A punk named Jaganshi from a rival school is in some big trouble - 'cause the spirit detectives are all over his case.


End file.
